All for one
by Erin Elric
Summary: A brief flash back on the silver haired men when they were children One shot


Read review no flames please. Italic is thought. This kind of goes along with 'Beginning Dawn' but it kind of doesn't so if you haven't read it don't worry about it.

All for one 

_"Just another day in the nightmare of life we live in."_ Yazoo thought as he sighed loudly. He shifted his weight on the uncomfortable bed his very long silver hair dangled in front of his face. Once again he heard some one sobbing. _"Must be Loz." _ He slide off the side of his bed and walked over to the cell-bared window near the other silver haired boy's room. "Are you okay?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Loz the older (if you can believe that) boy looked up at him. "Y-yeah." He cried.

"Don't worry… one day we'll be free…" he said walking back over to his bed.

"Yazoo."

"Yes?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"…" he chose to ignore him. "Just sit there and stop crying. If you continue to do that the scientists will come back."

He sighed or whimpered or something.

"Loz." He sighed shaking his head.

The scientists had been busy all week with the youngest of them Kadaj. Kadaj was currently only six years old, Yazoo himself was ten, and Loz thirteen.

Soon the door opened the youngest brother and a scientist came walking through the door. The scientist opened Kadaj's room and put him in it. "Now be a good boy and stay there." He laughed as he locked the door back up then left.

Kadaj sat on the edge of his bed silent.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Loz

"Of course." He said rolling up the sleeve of his shirt.

Even in the parcel darkness and distance Yazoo could see the various puncture wounds on Kadaj's arm. He winced as he himself could nearly feel his pain by just looking at it.

"But on the positive side." He said as he pulled out a parchment of paper out of his back pocket. "I think I know a way out of here."

Both Yazoo and Loz ran over to the edge of their rooms to hear the youngest one better.

"The three of us together is an unstoppable army." He said looking down at the paper. "I know we can do it."

"So what is it?" asked Loz

"We trick one of the guards to let us out. Then we knock him out or something to make our escape."

"That's it?" asked Yazoo.

He nodded.

He looked over at Loz. "I told you so."

"But what if we get caught before we get out?" asked Loz

"Death is better than staying in this hell hole. Yazoo." He said pointing at him.

"Yes?"

"Since out of the three of us you are the sickliest act like your really ill."

A simple task for him. It was true out of the three he was the most prone to getting ill he knew how to act sick, well sick enough that the guards would come in. He messed up his hair and began to cough he sat down on the ground.

"Guard help brothers really sick!" called Kadaj

Soon a guard came running in there took one look at Yazoo then said. "Not again." He opened the door to his room. "Get up." Said the guard. Yazoo kicked his feet out from under him, quickly ran out of the room and locked the door.

He then unlocked the doors of the other brothers. "Let's go." He said.

They soon left the lab and fled to a rather small village.

Kadaj clung to Yazoo as if letting him go meant death. "Brother?" he asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Hard to believe that mer hours ago that this little boy plotted an escape and got them out of there unharmed.

"We look for a place to stay."

The little one whimpered and clung closer to him.

It began to rain.

Kadaj tried to hide under Yazoo's coat.

Yazoo sighed.

Loz sneezed.

"We have to get out of this rain." Said Yazoo

"You three should go home." Said a woman' voice.

They all turned around to see a middle aged woman standing there.

"We have no home." Said Kadaj crying.

Yazoo patted him on the head to try to silence him.

"You three are orphans?"

They nodded.

She sighed. "Come with me I couldn't bare the thought of leaving children out in the rain."

They followed her to her house. The house was small but they didn't care.

"Thank you very much ma'am for letting us stay here." Said Yazoo.

"Your welcome." She said pulling three towels out of the closet. "Here." She said handing them to them. "You three are soaked." We can't have you catching a cold now can we."

While Yazoo was busy trying to dry his long hair he noticed that Kadaj was staring at something.

"What are you staring at?" asked Loz

"Weapons." He said pointing at a glass case.

"Oh yes those. They were my husband's he used to be in SOLIDER before he died."

"Your husband is dead?" asked Loz

She nodded. "Yes for two years his been gone. I had a son to but he left to go to Midger. I think I have some of his old clothes that you three might be able to fit in." she said as she walked up stairs.

"I guess nice people do exist." Said Kadaj sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah." Said Loz sitting beside him.

Yazoo remained standing and silent.

The woman walked back down stairs carrying some clothes and a stuffed bear. "Here I hope you three can fit in this." She then turned to Kadaj. "This is for you deary." She said giving him the bear.

"Thank you." He said pulling it close to him.

She smiled. "Your welcome."

They're stay at the woman's house only lasted for three days.

The woman was busy cleaning while Yazoo helped. They told of their true situation and she vowed to protect them for as long as she could. There was a knock at the door Yazoo quickly left the room and stood by Loz in the kitchen just incase it was Shin-ra or something. "Where's Kadaj?" he asked

"I don't know."

The woman opened the door standing there were two Turks.

Loz and Yazoo hide behind the door.

"We have been getting reports that you have three silver haired children living with you." Said one Turk.

"No I don't."

"Then explain this." Said the other dragging in front of them little Kadaj.

"Let me go!" yelled Kadaj

"Shut up!" yelled the Turk hitting him. "Where are the other two?"

"I told you there are no children living here!"

"I don't believe you bitch." Said the first Turk walking up to her.

"Maybe you'll talk once you see what we'll do to this kid." Said the other lifting up Kadaj.

"Hey we can't kill him Hojo will have our heads!"

"There's two others they can use." The Turk said pulling out a small knife to Kadaj's throat.

"NO!" screamed Yazoo running out of his hiding place.

Loz followed shortly.

"I knew it. You lying bitch." Said the Turk who then shoot her. "Grab the other kids too." He said to his partner.

With out really think it through Yazoo grabbed a gun from the glass case and shoot the two Turks. He gasped and dropped the gun on the floor. "I killed them." He whispered.

Loz ran over to the woman. "She's dead." He sighed.

Kadaj ran over to Yazoo and clung to him crying. "I thought they were going to kill me."

"We should go more of them could be coming." Said Loz walking out the door.

"Wait." Said Kadaj running to the glass case he reached up to the gun exactly like the one that Yazoo took.

"No!" yelled Yazoo slapping his hand.

"We need protection there are monsters out there." Protested Kadaj.

"Your only six you'll get yourself killed if you use a gun."

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"Stop it!" yelled Loz walking over to them. "Kadaj is right we need weapons, but you shouldn't use the gun." He said then took it. "I will." He said leaving.

Yazoo picked the still smoking gun off the ground.

"But what about me?" asked Kadaj.

Yazoo picked up a funny shaped sword. "You'll use this when you're older."

Kadaj glared at him then stormed out of the house.

"What about the bodies are we just going to leave them here?" asked Loz

"I'd hate to do that but more Turks could be on their way. We have to leave quickly."

The journey was long and difficult.

"I'm tired." Whined Kadaj.

"I'm hungry." Said Loz

"We'll get some where soon… I see a house." Said Yazoo

"It looks fancy." Said Loz

"We should go there. They look rich they'll probably help." Said Kadaj running to the house.

"Wait!" called Yazoo

"Why?"

"It might be a trap. I'll go." He walked up to the house.

It was a long walkway surrounded by flowers on the sides. He knocked on the door when he finally got to the house.

An middle-aged man opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked harshly

"I need shelter sir. Me and my brothers have been traveling for several days now."

"Piss off! I don't care about some albino freak of nature!" he yelled slamming the door.

He walked back to his brothers.

"Well?" asked Kadaj

"He called me a freak."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll take care of it." He walked away.

Soon the area was filled with loud screams.

Yazoo and Loz ran to the house fearing something had happened to Kadaj. Once again it began to rain.

Out in the open sat Kadaj stabbing the middle-aged man's body over and over again saying. "No one calls my brother a freak."

"Kadaj!" yelled Yazoo running up to him. "Kadaj?" he asked half-afraid of him.

"Look brother. I killed him for you. I can kill too. I'm not a little kid."

Yazoo lowered down to him as Loz stood back in shock. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I did it because he was mean to you…" Kadaj reached up to him and grabbed Yazoo's long hair that was hanging in front of him.

He gasped when he finally realized that not only was Kadaj wet from the rainwater he was covered in blood.

"Aren't you proud of me brother?"

He screamed and jumped back. This was no longer the little brother he knew this was some kind of monster.

Loz quickly picked Kadaj up. "Come on let's get that blood off of you." He said walking into the house.

Yazoo hated the idea that they were in the house of a dead man but what else were they going to do. He followed them in there still disturbed by what had just happened.

"There's two bathrooms in this house." Said Loz pointing at a room that he just passed. "You should… wash your hair…"

He looked at himself in the mirror. Blood was all over his hair. He gasped.

"I'll keep an eye on Kadaj okay."

He nodded. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the shower and got in when it was hot enough. He watched as the blood ran out of his hair and went down the drain. He stayed in there for a long while till there was a knock at the door. "How's Kadaj?"

"His asleep on the couch right now."

"That's good."

"Are you okay? You seemed really freaked out back there."

"Our little brother just killed another human being just because he called me a freak…"

"It's not your fault."

"But…"

"It's not your fault. Hurry up please it's late we shouldn't stay long some one else might leave here."

"Okay…"

Years later…

"Hey brother." Said Kadaj waving his hand in front of Yazoo's face. "Earth to brother snap out of it."

"Huh?" he asked.

"You've been washing that same glass for ten minutes."

"Oh… so I have." He said putting it down.

"Are you okay you seem upset." Said Loz

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Stop being so depressed all the time." Said Kadaj walking behind the bar and pick up a dish out of the sink. "It's a real downer."

He stared at him for a minute.

"I'm going to help you. Your taking to darn long."

He smiled. "Thanks Kadaj."

"Your welcome."

Yazoo knew that deep with in his heart he could never ask for a better little brother.

Read review no flames. For those that haven't read 'Beginning Dawn' the last section was talking about how the brothers live with Cloud and Tifa and help with the bar.


End file.
